1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display panel and more particularly, to a display panel used for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a display device having the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel displaying an image by adjusting the transmittance of a liquid crystal layer, and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to apply light to the LCD panel.
The LCD device includes an LCD panel, a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. The LCD panel has a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines. The gate driving circuit outputs a gate signal to the gate lines. The data driving circuit outputs a data signal to the data lines. A plurality of pixels is defined by the data lines and the gate lines. Each pixel includes a switching element electrically connected to the gate line and data line and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the switching element.
A pixel voltage applied to the pixel electrode can be distorted by a parasitic capacitance Cgd generated between a gate electrode and a drain electrode of the switching element. The distorted voltage can be referred to as a kickback voltage.
The kickback voltage may be changed by a gate signal applied to the gate line as well as by the parasitic capacitance Cgd. In a case where the pixel electrode is connected to the next gate line corresponding to a gate line of the pixel electrode, when a gate signal is applied in a forward direction, the pixel electrode is affected by a gate signal applied to a next terminal gate, and accordingly, the kickback voltage may deviate. For example, when a pixel electrode is connected to the last gate line of the gate line for which there is no next gate line, the pixel electrode is not affected by a gate signal applied to a next gate line. Similarly, a pixel electrode connected to a previous gate line is not affected by a gate signal applied to a next gate line. Accordingly, a deviation is generated between a pixel electrode connected to the last gate line and a pixel electrode connected to the previous gate lines, and thus flicker may be generated within a display device. Thus, the display quality of an image may be deteriorated.